


everyone thinks im crazy for you. oh boy.

by DEVILTUMOR



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEVILTUMOR/pseuds/DEVILTUMOR
Summary: IM NOT LOOKINGGG IM NOT LOOKINGGGGG
Relationships: matsumura / fujita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	everyone thinks im crazy for you. oh boy.

After all of these months, Fujita and Matsumura had become more than familiar with one another. 

They practically lived with each other by now. They woke up together, ate together, slept at night together. They did it all and Matsumura never minded the fact that Fujita was a chatterbox, just like Fujita never minded the fact that Matsumura kept him nocturnal with all of the snores and grunts he expelled throughout the night. They were great together, maybe even perfect. It was nothing either of them didn't know already. Nothing could quell what they had. 

Despite their already flourishing familiarity with one another, would it be so awful to take it a step further?   
Fujita had plain and simple never really thought about sex, and when he did, he never really thought about it being with someone else. He didn't have anybody he imagined, or scenario's he thought of. Jacking off never was about seeing a pretty girl or having those oddly specific fantasies most people had. It was about stress, or being worn down from the day. There was never that normally 'hot' thinking that was paired with the action itself- so it never even particularly crossed his mind to suggest such a thing to do with Matsumura even if it seemed right to by now. They'd probably made out only a million times now, sometimes for just over an hour and a half. Matsumura was a lot touchier than Fujita, mostly because Fujita was a wuss. Matsumura couldn't even count a time in which Fujita didn't touch any part of his body without cold, clammy, hardly stable hands. It wasn't insulting at all- it made him happy really, knowing someone was that worked up in the heart that he could barely hold a hand. It was cute. 

It was awkward, for sure. Fujita had no clue how to initiate something like that. Matsumura knew a lot more than he did and that became apparent really quickly, which was actually comforting that at least one of them knew what the hell they were doing or where it would go. 

What started as the usual TV-background-noise-while-making-out thing they did just about every night ended up rolling right into Fujita focusing more and more on the fingers that were tracing the skin just beneath the bottom rim of his T-shirt, and the way Matsumura wedged his leg between his. Kissing him now was like a piece of cake- like autopilot. Plus, it helped him feel a lot less embarrassed about everything else going on and he thanked the Devil for that. At least, until Matsumura stopped and did something a little more unexpected and out of Fujita's original comfort zone. Not that it was discomfort outside of that- god not at all. He'd been wishing every day that things would move further and he only hoped it would come true in this moment even if it was a subconscious, back of the head kind of thought. 

It felt good not having a huge handle on the wheel in all of this. He didn't know what to expect, or where his hands would go. Not having that kind of idea or being unable to predict what would come next was exhilarating even if it was something he'd rather die than say out loud. Fujita's thoughts were racing a miles a second and his heart might as well have been breaking his ribs by now with how easily Matsumura planted his lips against his neck. There was no more thinking about what in the world to do with his hands, as they'd made up their mind for him.  
  
Fingers twirled right into Matsumura's hair, and the other set gripped nice and tight onto one of his shoulders while once open eyes shut. It was so hard to focus on everything happening right then- the kisses on the neck, his hands, how nice it felt being practically beneath him right then. God. When they first met, he couldn't have even began to think that they would've gotten so close and this intimate. Even with all of the kissing and holding hands and even THIS, he wasn't sure if he could call it a relationship. Is it what it was?... He'd been poked and prodded by the others a number of time about it but Fujita was always quick to affirm that they were just friends. Although, he supposed it didn't matter what it was called. He couldn't care when he was this happy with him. This was it. This was all he'd ever wanted and he'd continue to be happy even if this moment here and now didn't lead anywhere other than some touching and a good night's rest. Fujita always took and saw everything that Matsumura gave him as a gift. 

Everything felt so raw in the moment, untouched by overthinking and hesitation. He'd hardly realized Matsumuras hand had moved up that far up his shirt until his fingers bumped the edge of his binder's bottom, which prompted Fujita to scoff a little after being dragged right out of his momentary daze and remind him just how stupidly sweaty he had gotten. It didn't take long at all to melt right back into his own mind when he felt teeth make their appearance against the skin on his neck. It wasn't hard or anything; Just another tender slip. Another momentary halt. He'd never ever had someone touch his body like this, kiss him to begin with- embarrassingly enough, and certainly had never gotten to delve in the feeling of fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers. Was this happening? Was it really really happening? Fujita was excited, but that didn't stop his embarrassment from practically choking him. His face never felt so hot in his life. He was scared to talk, just like he was when they had first met. That same lump in his throat but for this time a much more meaningful reason. The difference being, he was actually able to get the word out, the same one he had in mind months ago. 

" Please. "   
  
That was all. That was all it took, and Fujita was happy it did.   
He couldn't have tensed up any faster once that same hand slid right past the waistband that was no longer an obstacle for any proceedings. Fujita at least half expected some regretfulness, some internal reason to pull back from it all. Maybe guilt, worry that this was all just some kind of pity act- but it never came. He was assured. He was well aware he was loved in this moment, and Matsumura had made up his mind. That was enough for him. Fujita was enough for him.   
  
It was more than weird; That feeling of someone else's hand in between his legs instead of his own. So strange in fact that a chill ran right up his spine and out came that nervous "Hah" that made him want to punch himself square in the face. But instead, he put that face right into Matsumura's shoulder and exhaled that hard breath he sucked in through his nostrils while Matsumura's fingers rolled over and against his poor growth. Fujita couldn't even think about if he had ever been that aroused before, or that wet to begin with. He'd never felt this good in his life. Despite this being their first time being this intimate, it was like Matsumura knew exactly the right places to touch and kiss him. He was just so lucky, he thought, trying awfully hard to keep his hips against the mattress. The frustration of that alone had him lying his head right back against his pillow and he didn't even get a second to breathe before Matsumura's mouth was right back at his neck, kissing and sucking wherever he could manage. The thought never even occured to Fujita; How horrible of a time he'd have covering those up. Maybe he shouldn't.   
  
There was a little pattern going on downstairs, and it was just another thing he thanked the Devil for. Even just that amount of touching and rubbing was enough to leave Fujita struggling to stay still. What he couldn't have prepared for, however, was the sound that escaped his throat. That quiet, breathy moan that made his heart nearly palpitate from the sheer surprise of it coming out like that. Matsumura didn't seem to mind it, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it given he didn't stop or slow down- but quite the opposite. That single noise had earned Fujita a change of pace, and a rather sneaky finger that brushed just over the opening down there but not nearly enough force was put in to enter. Testing the waters, he guessed. Even then he felt like he could've died just from that alone. Fujita had hardly even noticed just how hard his fingers were curled into poor Matsumura's shoulders until now, or tightly pressed together they were. Being in this kind of position long enough could've easily given someone a deathly sore arm which he hoped Matsumura would forgive him for later.   
  
Fujita didn't have the capacity to think anymore, though. It felt like adrenaline and euphoria were just puking in his veins. He had lost all track of time, how it even happened in the first place. He had never felt so good nor a at a loss for thought in his life. All it took was another 30 seconds to a minute of Matsumura kissing his boiling skin and his fingers working on him for Fujita to inevitably tense up and grip onto him harder than he'd ever grabbed onto anything in his life; It was like his life depended on it. He'd never felt so many automatic feelings in his body happen all at once. The trembles, the way his hips had at some point started moving forwards and back, or even the handful of hums and frustrated breaths that followed behind all of it. Fujita's heart felt like it was about to explode just from the one orgasm that was wracking his entire body. Sure- he had plenty before this, his fair share. But never this good and never this hard. It was something he could get used to.   
  
Fujita didn't even have to say a word when he had had enough. His body ached. Not even the hardest physical training had ever made him feel so tired before- he felt like he could've fallen asleep at any second if he could just catch his breath. In the mean time, Matsumura was quick to move back into his usual spot on their bed and pull Fujita's poor, spent self right up against him to be held, just like every night.  
  
He'd never felt so happy to be able to press his face against that chest of his and drift off without any word other for the silent " I love you " that was kissed tenderly against his forehead.   
Truly, he really could say he had it all. Everything he had ever wanted or could have asked for, it was all right there; Holding him for as long as life would let him. 


End file.
